world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121513JossikKate
abyssalArrow AA began pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 14:07 -- AA: Hello. GG: Hello GG: Kαte, r-ght? AA: Yes, you are Jossik, correct? GG: Yes, - αm. AA: We have spoken once before. GG: - bel-eve we spoke once before AA: Yes, I don't mean to bother you, but I have gotten an idea. GG: reαlly. GG: Do tell. AA: Yes, I think it's best if we were to pool our resources in some ways. GG: -'m αfrα-d thαt mαy not be α good -deα AA: Last night, my team was having some difficulties in completing our task, so I think if we share our resources as much as possible, we will have a better chance at succeeding and ultimately beating jack. AA: Why not? GG: - don't th-nk you should reαlly be tαlk-ng to me r-ght now. AA: Hm? AA: What's wrong? GG: - tr-ed to k-ll one of my teαmmαtes. AA: But... why? AA: And who? GG: ryspor GG: αnd look-ng bαck, there wαsn't reαlly α reαson GG: He tr-ed to help me, αnd - lαshed out αt h-m. GG: -t wαs stup-d, αnd po-ntless, αnd - αm αshαmed AA: Well... is he dead? GG: no GG: but - wαnted h-m to be AA: You feel remorse and shame and you want to make it better, right? GG: - do GG: And so, - αm ex-l-ng myself GG: - wαnt to mαke sure th-s doesnt hαppen αgα-n AA: I don't think that is the best solution. GG: There -s no other solut-on GG: - mαde my cho-ce GG: And now - αm fαc-ng the consequences for my αct-ons AA: No, You are running away from your actions. GG: - cαn't fαce my teαmmαtes GG: not αfter whαt - d-d AA: You have to, because if you don't, you will die and someone else might die because you weren't there to help them AA: And then it will cascade. GG: And - m-ght lose control αgα-n GG: αnd then e-ther - d-e or someone else does AA: I just don't think it's safe for you to go alone. AA: Nor is it safe for your team to go down a member. GG: - don't th-nk -t's sαfe for me to stαy w-th them e-ther GG: Even -f - return to my teαm, they cαn never trust me αgα-n. AA: I know this is a difficult situation. GG: Whαt αn αmαz-ng observαt-on. GG: Sorry, thαt wαs uncαlled for. AA: It's alright. AA: You are frustrated, I understand. AA: Just please, try to face your team. I know it is hard, but running away will do more damage than staying. GG: -'m sorry, but - cαn't yet GG: mαybe somet-me -n the future GG: but r-ght now my shαme -s to greαt GG: αs -s my feαr AA: Well. I suppose I can't stop you at this time. AA: Please don't stay away for too long. GG: - GG: sure AA: Good luck, Jossik. GG: And you, Kαte. AA: You will find healing in time. GG: As you αre the hero - t-me, - suppose - cαn trust you judgement. GG: Goodbye. AA: Goodbye. -- garrisonedGuardian GG ceased pestering abyssalArrow AA at 14:30 --